The Daughter of Gil-galad
by Forged In Fire and Flame
Summary: Idril Calaereth is the daughter of Gil-galad and High Queen of Arcadia, an elven kingdom in the west. She travels to Rivendell to attend the Council to settle the fate of Middle-Earth and joins the Fellowship of the Ring. AU. Tenth Walker. Gradual Legolas romance? Legolas/OC is undecided- CHAPTER 6 is coming out today!
1. Chapter 1: Arcadia

We've all read the numerous variations of LOTR. I absolutely love LOTR and have decided to do my own! Please, Please, COMMENT! (Need a good title!)(Hint, Hint )

All characters but Idril, Aduialroch, Rocuron, Tarmar, Anarion and Jardin are mine. The rest belong to Tolkien and Peter Jackson.

* * *

_Four Rings for the Elven- kings under the sky,_

_Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone, _

_Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,_

_One for the Dark Lord On his dark throne_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

_One Ring to rule the all, One Ring to find them, _

_One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

* * *

Chapter 1

At first dawn, when the sun had just begun to peek out over the horizon, an eagle spread its wings and soared over the beautiful rivers and mountains of Middle-Earth. There was one place in particular that caught the eagle's sharp eye. Breathtaking was the only way to describe it, with rolling hills in a prosperous valley near the Bruinen, and to the east, the towering peaks of the Misty Mountains and Eregion, the lost city of Celebrimbor. The rare mallorn trees were abundant here, in the forest full of wildlife. This was Arcadia, the fourth elven kingdom on Middle- Earth. Its harvest great, and with a high population, Arcadia was in its own golden age.

The rising sun glinted off the glimmering silver armor of soldiers training for battle. One figure stood out, even among the excellent swordsmanship of the elves. The figure, dueling several soldiers at a time, twisted and twirled, thrusted and parried with surpassing skill, using their two swords that glittered in the brilliant sun. The 5 soldiers thrusted all together, but the figure simply leaped over them and put their swords to their necks. The eagle then swooped in and perched on the figure's shoulder, delivering the missive. The figure then wished their comrades goodbye and rushed off to their quarters. The figure was Idril Calaereth, Queen of the High elves of Arcadia, of the House of Fingolfin. Her light blond and silvery hair flowed in the wind as her light blue eyes twinkled. Idril quickly called Anarion, her faithful councilor, to her side.

"We must call together a Council meeting, Anarion, an urgent missive has come from Lord Elrond," Idril ordered.

"Of course my Quee"—Anarion began but Idril cut in, "Anarion, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Idril"!?

"Sorry," Anarion muttered as he rushed to call the High Council.

20 minutes later, the High Council gathered and began as Idril took her seat. "My lords and ladies, I have received a message from Lord Elrond, concerning the One Ring. Yes, the one ring to rule them all. It lies in the possession of a hobbit named Frodo, who now is in Rivendell. A council has been called to determine the fate of the one Ring and Middle-Earth."

"Well then, one of the councilors said, someone must go and it would probably be best if the High Queen went."

That started an uproar, as many of the people attending did not want to put the Queen in danger. However, they stopped at the sound of a shout, which caused all of them to turn to its origin, which was Idril, sitting calmly and composed.

"I will go, as there is none one else to better represent our views. We must forgo the military campaign of Moria, to discover the fate of Balin, whom we have not heard from for a year. Though that is important, this must be our top priority. You all forget that I was there, on the slopes of Mount Doom ad I fought with my father, Gil-galad. The ring cannot fall into the hands of men, for they are too easily corrupted, as Isildur was. I will also take some of my friends. In my place, you all shall rule until my return."

"This council is adjourned," stated Jardin, Keeper of the Council.

**Idril's POV**

Without further delay, I headed out and gathered my two swords, Ringil and Silmegil. Ringil was the famous sword of Fingolfin, that wounded Morgoth seven times and hewed his foot. It glowed like the moon and was icy. Silmegil, meaning shining white sword, was white of course and was made by a dear friend of mine for me.

I also gathered by bow and arrows, given to me by the Galadhrim. After that I quickly got a change of dress and packed my leather pants. I then put on my blue, silver and gold armor, made by the Noldorian smiths, specifically for the Queen. It glittered and sparkled catching the sunlight. Besides my armor, I wore a blue cloak, silver riding boots and my glittering silver circlet, as I preferred it over a crown.

I called my dear friend Aduialroch, meaning Nightfall Star Horse. Rocuron swooped down and perched on my shoulder. Tarmar, also trotted to my side. She was a fox whom I had saved from orcs long ago. I have the innate ability to speak to all animals and I hear and see all nature- related. I patted Aduialroch's mane and whispered, "Are you ready, my friend." She did not bother with a response but instead thundered out of the stable into the cool breeze and the green fields of Arcadia. As the moon came out, the trees whispered of a threat to the east, heading right for me. I could hear the thumps of the orcs, and their commander sniffed the air.

"A She-elf, it must be the Queen, he exclaimed." Find the elf but do not kill her, Saruman wants to have a word with the Queen. The thumping drew nearer and Rocuron reported," there are too many Idril! There are at least a hundred orcs!"

"There is a slope ahead, I replied. I can fire arrows down on them and then we can run for it."

Without further ado, I soundlessly guided Aduialroch to the hill and began firing. My arrows, swiftly whistling through the air, found most of their targets.

"We're being attacked! One orc cried before a nicely aimed arrow silenced him for all eternity.

However, their commander urged them on and he and another 5 orcs returned fire with their crude crossbows. Three arrows whistled past barely missing me. After my 25th arrow had been released, I turned Aduialroch to go but two arrows found their target: Me. WHAM, one punching it my shoulder, another into my calf and the others missing or deflecting off my armor. I then raced Aduialroch in the other direction, while Tarmar jumped up into my lap.

"Go," I cried and Aduialroch raced off with the speed that few horses could achieve. She was related to a Mearas, but not one herself.

For two days and two nights, I galloped on Aduialroch with my wounds. But, the orcs were only a thousand feet behind. I knew then that these orcs were not normal but were somehow stronger, faster and better orcs, able to chase their prey even in the day. I did dare stop for a rest, as this was an open plain. In the last mile, Aduialroch gave it everything she had as we dashed to Rivendell. But when we reached the gates, I collapsed in exhaustion, hoping that someone would see me.I also perceived that our pursuers turned back, as they feared Elrond and would not go near the place, for the power that dwelt there was too great. Finally, an elf found me and cried out in shock seeing me.

But I made no reply as my wounds caught up to me as the poison infiltrated my bloodstream and I swayed dizzyingly and then slumped, losing consciousness.

* * *

Idril means sparkling brilliance and Calaereth means light of the sea female

DUH, DUH, DUH! Ha (evil laugh). Here's your cliffhanger. What will happen to Idril? Please comment and tell me how it was. I will try to update soon! Any suggestions and all comments (Nicely put ones that is) are welcome. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Imladris

_Previously…_

_But I made no reply as my wounds caught up to me as the poison infiltrated my bloodstream and I swayed dizzyingly and then slumped onto Aduialroch, losing consciousness._

* * *

Many thanks to **BrownEyedGirl87**with the first review: ooH! Another Gil-galad story:D This is great so far! Great start! Love Lindir :) Please update soon

And also to **BrownEyedGirl87**** LucyXHeartifiliaXFan**** and ****alonzomejic****o****f **for favoriting this story.

And **BrownEyedGirl87**and**LucyXHeartifiliaXFan**, who put this story on their alert list

I hope you enjoy this and please comment!

* * *

Chapter 2

**3****rd**** POV**

Lindir cried out in shock and fear as he saw Idril begin to sway. He rushed forward, taking the Queen into his arms as she hit the intricately carved floor. It was then he noticed the two arrows, sticking out of her shoulder and calf. Lindir quickly called another elf to his side.

"Go get Lord Elrond, hurry! The Queen has arrived but she is injured and the arrows may be poisonous."

After the elf hurried off to find Elrond, Lindir examined her wounds. Yes, it was poison; in fact, it was one of the most potent poisons used by the foul orcs.

Soon after, Elrond arrived and immediately took Idril to his healing chambers. He quickly concocted his healing potion and pressed the mixed leaves and herbs to the wounded areas. After five minutes, Idril began to stir. Elrond then stood up and called one of the healers to his side.

"She should rest for the next two days without getting up no matter what she says."

Lord Elrond then exited the chamber and headed to his chamber, pondering over the Ring. Gandalf joined him and they looked over the balcony to Frodo, who was laughing with Sam, Merry and Pippin, relieved that they were safe.

"His strength returns." noticed Elrond.

"That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it the rest of his life." replied Gandalf.

"And yet to have come so far still bearing the Ring...the hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil.

It is a burden he should never have to had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo," argued Gandalf.

Elrond turned and responded,

"Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the east. His eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman has betrayed us now openly. Our list of allies grows thin as our enemies grow stronger. The only real military force that remains is with Idril and the Arcadians."

Gandalf said,

"His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft, Saruman has crossed Orcs with Goblin Men... Uruk-hai. I suspect that their first test was Idril as your scouts reported that the orcs that were chasing her were larger and faster. Saruman is gathering an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance. Saruman is coming for the Ring and nothing will stop him."

"Then this evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves, Gandalf...We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and

Isengard...Even Arcadia, center of the High Elves will fall. Gandalf...the ring cannot stay here or in any other elven kingdom. This council has summoned all Middle-earth. They must decide what we must do. The men of Gondor are already here, along with the Dwarves of Erebor. Cirdan also sends his councilors, along with Thranduil and Galadriel."

"Who will Middle-earth look to when we are gone. Certainly not dwarves," Elrond snorted and smirked,"with their desire for gold."

Gandalf slowly replied, "Then it must be Men."

"Men," Elrond scoffed, "Men are weak. The blood of Numenor is all but spent, its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of men the Ring survived."

"I was there Gandalf; I was there when the strength of Men failed three thousand years ago. The daughter of Gil-galad and I, both fought ferociously side by side at the Black Gate. And against Aeglos the spear of Gil-galad none could stand. We laid siege to the Tower for seven years, being assailed by every missile the enemy could come up with. Anarion, son of Elendil died by a catapult. I had a close shave myself. In the seventh year, Sauron came forth and the champions of Middle- earth challenged him. The duel was for Middle- Earth. Gil-galad stepped forward and with him Elendil and Idril, despite Gil-galad wishes that his daughter not participate. Gil-galad fell first, Sauron's mace shattering the great spear Aeglos into seven pieces, which is in my halls even today until the time cometh. Another blow crushed the High-King and all the elves stopped, and mourned at his fall. Seeing this, Elendil attacked with a shout and held his own for 3 hours. But Sauron could not be defeated and Narsil also shattered and Elendil of Numenor fell. Idril then stepped forth and could not be swayed, as she hoped for revenge for her father. She drew forth Ringil and Silmegil and it seemed that the sun and moon came forth at that. Her hair flying, Idril twirled and leaped over the fiery mace and the path of destruction that followed. Seven times, she managed this and then she leapt forth and smote Sauron on the foot with Ringil thrice. Sauron gave a mighty swing, but Idril ducked and hewed Sauron's foot off with Silmegil, as Fingolfin had done to Morgoth. For a day they fought like this, Idril leaping, twirling and spinning and Sauron heavily smashing the area she had just left. She spotted the One Ring on Sauron's ring finger and thrusted after she ducked under a swing but she missed, as Sauron shifted at the very last moment and 3 of his fingers were cut off. But at midnight, Idril was exhausted and all could see it. She still lasted for another hour, until Sauron swiped and Idril was too slow. She ducked just in time and the handle of Sauron's mace sent her flying back 5 feet and she did not get back up. It was then Isildur turned to me and Cirdan and said:

"Such a fair and valiant maiden should not die now.'

"And with that, he rushed forth, and while Sauron's attention was on the Daughter of Gil-galad he took up his father's sword and smote off Sauron's ring finger. Idril seeing the outcome, whispered to Isildur,

"Destroy it!", before falling unconscious.

"But Isildur did not listen to her or Cirdan and I and walked off, fascinated with the Ring of power that had destroyed his brother and father. It was then, that the strength of men failed.

It should have ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure. Now it has slowly crept back into the world, thanks to him. Isildur kept the Ring...and the line of Kings was broken. There's no strength left in the world of Men. They're scattered, divided, leaderless."

"There is one, Elrond, who could reunite them and claim the throne of Gondor."

Elrond again turned and said sadly,"He turned from that path long ago and now lives in exile."

* * *

_All that is gold does not glitter,_

_Not all those who wander are lost;_

_The old that is strong does not wither,_

_Deep roots are not reached by the frost._

_From the ashes a fire shall be woken,_

_A light from the shadows shall spring;_

_Renewed shall be blade that was broken,_

_The crownless again shall be king._

* * *

Please comment and tell me what you think. All suggestions are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hall of Fire

Many thanks to **BrownEyedGirl87**with her second review: **"****Epic! :D Very good dialogue, you added her into the world of Middle Earth so well! Not many people can create a character like her, especially with her whole history. Can't wait for more! :)"**

Along with **EsmexCarlisle**, **lotusbe88** and **slytheringirl22**, who have put this story on their alert list.

And **anji1504****,** **lotusbe88** and **slytheringirl22** for favoriting this story.

* * *

Disclaimer; I only own Idril,Arcadia and my characters. The rest belong to Peter Jackson and Tolkien. Some lines from the movie and book will be used, but I do not own them.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Hall of Fire

* * *

"All of the guests and Free People of Middle- Earth have arrived," said Lindir to Lord Elrond.

"Good, good. Let us call a feast in the Hall of Fire, for all of our guests who have arrived."

All of those people who arrived headed to the Hall, including Idril who had finally awoken. Elrond's hall was filled with folk, as the elves bustled around bringing all kinds of foods and drinks to the long dining table and the several other smaller, circular tables around it.

There was Elrond, in his high chair, presiding over the hall and to his right was Glorfindel of Gondolin, of The House of the Golden Flower, The Balrog- Slayer of old. His long golden hair streamed behind him as he examined the hall. To Elrond's left was Mithrandir, in his normal robe, with his long grey cloak and beard, looking properly like a wizard of old, which he was. Next to Gandalf was Idril Calaereth in a long blue and silver dress and her circlet, which sparkled in the lamplight. Along with these were many distinguished guests, and after they had all eaten they spread out talking, greeting and meeting various folks.

Idril went straight forth to her good friend Arwen Undómiel and talked for a while with her.

"Ah Arwen, it is good to see you again."

"It is also good to see you Idril for it has been too long since you last visited."

"I know, but there were too many things to do in Arcadia. Being Queen is very, very, tiring."

You are always forgiven my friend._  
_

* * *

Frodo's POV

Near the canopy I saw the two elven ladies converse. Against the woven cloths upon the wall, there was the first elf, who looked like she was related to Elrond, as they had very similar faces and features. Young she was, and yet not so for she seemed as ageless, if not more than the fair elves of Middle-earth. The braids of her dark hair were touched by no frost; her white arms and clear face were flawless and smooth and the light of stars was in her bright eyes, grey as a cloudless night, yet queenly she looked. Above her brow was a cap of silver lace netted with small gems, glittering white; but her soft grey raiment had no ornament save a girdle of leaves wrought in silver.

The second lady face was also flawless, besides a thin scar which ran down the length of her brow. Her silvery eyes sparkled in the near moonlight, and they held knowledge, wisdom and grace. She wore a blue, long dress, with shades of silver which matched her eyes and a circlet of silver with two silver leaves. They were both perfectly matched and fair and the second lady smiled and then glanced at me, sensing someone. Her eyes swept the room, as piercing as a sword were they but they softened as she saw my gaze.

She excused herself to her friend and walked up to me, smiling as she bent to my height.

"Greetings, Master Hobbit, may the stars shine on our meeting. My name is Idril of Arcadia, and that is Arwen Undómiel, the Evenstar of our people. Do not feel amazed or abashed to be here among the beauty of the elves, for we are all equal, though we elves are immortal.

I replied, "Thank you, your hospitality matches those of us Hobbits who live in the Shire. Have you ever been there, my lady?"

Nay Frodo, do not call me 'my lady', Idril will suffice. And in answer to your question, I have been there but it has been a long time, too long since I last visited the Shire. I shall have to pay a visit when this business with the ring is over. I have been too busy of late, she said, her eyes clouding and narrowing as she mulled over an unknown topic. However, she quickly adjusted, and her eyes sparkled once more.

"How did you know my name, Idril?"

"I know a great many things, dear Frodo, and all shall revealed in time or at the council. However, it is good to see that you have recovered partially from that dreadful Morgul blade, though it may never fully heal."

Then a dwarf came up, who was richly dressed. His beard, very long and forked was white, with streaks of red. He wore a silver belt and round his neck hung a chain of silver and diamonds.

"Well met!" said the dwarf turning towards me and Idril.

"Gloin at your service, master Hobbit and my lady," as he bowed to me and Idril.

"Frodo Baggins at your service and family."

"Idril Calaereth at you service, Gloin."

"Congratulations on your recovery," said Gloin.

For about an hour, we talked together but I listened more than I talked, for news of the Shire seemed trivial besides what Gloin had to say. He spoke of news in the northern regions of of the East. I learned of the son of Beorn, whose father dear Bilbo knew, was now the chief of many strong men and to their land between the Mountains and Mirkwood neither orc nor warg dared to go.

"Indeed," said Gloin, "if it were not for the Beornings, the passage from Dale to Rivendell would long ago have become impossible. They are valiant men and keep open the High Pass and the ford of Carrock. But their tolls are high," he added with a shake of his beard," and like Beorn of old they are not over fond of dwarves. Still they are trusty, and that is much in these days."

Idril commented, "I am sorry to hear of the passing of Beorn. He was a dear friend. Dear me, I have too many people I have not visited for too long."

"What of the lonely Mountain," I asked.

"There is much to tell, good and bad, yet it is mostly good: we have so far been fortunate, though we do not escape the shadow of these times. But all agree that at the return of the lord of silver fountains all of the Dwarf-kingdoms have prospered" replied Gloin.

With that Gloin embarked on a long account of the doings of the Dwarf-Kingdom. He was delighted to find two such polite listeners, for we showed no sign of weariness. Gloin told of Dain, King under the Mountain, who was now 215, being very rich. From the Battle of Five Armies, seven still were at Erebor, Dwalin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur. Bombur, hilariously, was now so fat that he could not move with the help of six dwarves.

"But what has become of Balin and Ori and Oin?" asked I.

A shadow passed over Gloin's face as he darkened. "We do not know," he answered.

"It is largely on account of Balin that I have come to ask the advice of Elrond. But tonight let us speak of merrier things."

However, Idril interrupted, "I have news of Balin and his company, Gloin, for they stayed with me for about a month. But as I told Frodo here, all shall be revealed in time or at the council, where I shall speak of what I know."

* * *

**Back to Third Person POV**

At length the feast came to an end. Elrond, Arwen and Idril rose and went down the hall and all the folk followed them in due order. The doors were thrown open, and they went across a wide passage and through other doors, and cam into a further hall. In it were no tables, but a bright fire was burning in a great hearth between the carven pillars upon either side.

Frodo found himself walking with Gandalf.

"This is the Hall of Fire. Here you will hear many songs and tales- if you can keep awake. There is always a fire here, all the year round. "Said the wizard.

Slowly the hall filled as the minstrels and bards played, and many fair faces were gathered together, and the golden firelight played upon them and shimmered in their hair. Suddenly, Frodo noticed a small figure, whom he found out, to his joy to be Bilbo. They talked together for a long time, as they exchanged stories of the Shire and Rivendell. Then came Strider, clad in dark green quietly. After many minutes, the two hobbits noticed him and looked up.

Bilbo responded, "Ah, there you are at last, Dúnadan!" "Strider!" said Frodo. "You seem to have a lot of names." "_The_ Dúnadan, said Bilbo. " He is often called that here. But I thought you knew enough Elvish at least to _dún-adan: _Man of the West, Númenorean. But this is not the time for lessons! Where were you?" Bilbo asked, turning to Strider. "The Lady Arwen was there and also Idril who has not been here for a long time." "I know, but Elladan and Elrohir have returned, and they had news and tidings of the orcs, which attacked Idril, which I wanted to hear at once."

"But now that I have returned, I'll help with that song of yours which is to be presented in the evening."

The beauty of the melodies and the songs in the elven-tongues held all who heard them in a beautiful spell. The words seemed to take shape and visions of far lands and rolling hills appeared. Finally, Bilbo stood up and chanted his tale of Eärendil and Elwing, the great mariner, father of Elrond. When it was finally done Bilbo, was seated on his stool in a circle of listeners, who were smiling and applauding.

"Again,Again!" answered Lindir laughing. "We know that you are never tired of reciting your poems. With that, the Elves dispersed but stopped to listen again to two beautiful voices rising in song.

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel_

_silivren penna míriel_

_o menel aglar elenath!_

_Na-chaered palan-díriel_

_o galadhremmin ennorath,_

_Fanuilos, le linnathon_

_nef aear, sí nef aearon!_

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel_

_o menel palan-diriel,_

_le nallon sí di'nguruthos!_

_A tiro nin, Fanuilos!_

O Elbereth Starkindler, the glory of the starry host!

Having gazed far away

from the tree-woven lands of Middle-earth,

to thee, Everwhite, I will sing,

on this side of the Sea,

here on this side of the Ocean!

O Elbereth Starkindler,

from heaven gazing afar,

to thee I cry now beneath the shadow of death!

_"Gil-galad was an Elven-king._

_Of him the harpers sadly sing:_

_The last whose realm was fair and free_

_Between the mountains and the sea._

_His sword was long, his lance was keen._

_His shining helm afar was seen._

_The countless stars of heaven's field_

_Were mirrored in his silver shield._

_But long ago he rode away,_

_And where he dwelleth none can say._

_For into darkness fell his star;_

_In Mordor, where the shadows are."_

_His daughter fought beside him,_

_But even she could not save him from fate, grim._

_She rode forth to avenge the King,_

_And of that we sing._

The voices belonged to the Lady Arwen fair and Idril, and beside them was Aragorn, with his dark cloak thrown back, and he seemed to be clad in elven-mail, and a star shone on his breast. Frodo then perceived that he saw seven tears fall from Idril as she sung, and it seemed like the song would never end.

The stars of Varda, shined through the balconies and trees, as the guests prepared to go to bed, but still the trio sang, tall Aragorn, fair Arwen and mournful Idril, of far off places and of dungeons deep, and caverns old.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE COUNCIL!

I'LL TRY AND UPDATE VERY SOON

THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE COMMENT, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!


	4. Chapter 4: The Council Part 1

Sorry for not updating.

Many thanks to **BrownEyedGirl87 and ****LivLoveLaughForever**for their reviews

Also, I thank my 7 followers and favoriters (is that a word?) of this story

* * *

Chapter 4: The Council of Elrond: Part 1

As the sun rose and twinkled between the golden leafed trees, many beings gathered to an outdoor room. The weather seemed perfect and there was not a cloud in the sky. The Room had many finely crafted chairs of silver, with a vertical rock around them. In front were two chairs, also of silver. The autumn rustled and swayed as the council members took their seats, for this was the council of Elrond, concerning the Ring, the One Ring.

Elrond took his place at one of the head chairs, as Gandalf, Bilbo, Frodo and the dwarves filed in. Next came Strider, garbed in elven robes of gray with Glorfindel, Erestor and Lindir. Then came Cirdan the Shipwright and his escort and the elves of Mirkwood. Finally, came the Captain of Gondor. Lastly came Idril with her circlet of silver, sitting at the other head chair.

Upon seeing Idril, the Captain cried out: "What are you doing here?! This matter concerns men not simpering maids! And she is at the head with Elrond no less?! Leave now and go back to your weaving, and let real men like us take care of this matter.

Gandalf, Aragorn and Elrond groaned, placing hands on their faces, muttering; for they all knew of Idril's fiery temper, and had witnessed her quick changes in emotion.

Idril stopped just before her seat and turned to the Captain of Gondor, eyes glowering. Then all of a sudden, the earth rumbled and the sky darkened.

She replied, "Power is not given to you, Boromir of Gondor, to deny me a place in this Council. There are few who can. You speak of that which you do not know, for I am no simpering maid to hide behind "real men" like you! I have walked this earth for thousands of years, and I have traveled many places and fought in glorious battles long ago. Watch your tongue, human, do not take me lightly."

Boromir was left speechless and shocked, as Elrond smirked.

"Well then," said Elrond, "let us begin."

He then pointed out and named the members. There was a younger dwarf at Gloin's side: his son Gimli. Beside Glorfindel was Erestor and Cirdan from the Grey Havens, with his own councilors. There was also the Elves of Mirkwood among them was Legolas, the great archer and Prince of Mirkwood. A little off to the side sat Boromir, cloaked and booted richly, as his cloak was lined with fur but stained. On his belt also was a great horn, tipped with silver, though it was also worn.

"Here is Boromir of Gondor. He arrived seeking council. I have bidden him come, for his questions will be answered." said Elrond.

"And to answer your question, Boromir, this is Idril Calaereth, Queen of Arcadia and High Queen of the Noldor, daughter of Gil-galad. She brings tidings and news of Moria and her wisdom and knowledge of lore are surpassed by few."

Again Boromir looked on in apologetic mouthing an apology which Idril acknowledged and accepted, as he didn't know.

And so, the Council began. Many things were spoken of, such as the recapturing of Osgiliath by Boromir and other news of Gondor. Next Gloin spoke.

"It is now many years ago, that a shadow of darkness fell upon our people. Whence it came we did not at first perceive. Words were whispered in secret: it was said that we were trapped in a narrow place and greater wealth could be found elsewhere. Some spoke of Moria: the mighty works of our fathers had not been forgotten, and some declared that we had the power and arms to reclaim another Dwarf-kingdom."

Gloin sighed. "Moria, Moria!" We dug too deep and woke the nameless fear. Its vast mansions have long lain empty since the dwarves fled. But yet, we still spoke of it with longing, and fear. No dwarf has passed the doors of Khazad-dum since Thor, and he was vanquished." However, Balin, despite all of his wisdom, resolved to go and with him went Ori and Oin and a small number of our folk. It has now been thirty years. For a while all seemed well: messages reported that a great work began in Moria. Then there was silence, and no word has ever come since from Moria. Then about a year ago, a messenger of Mordor came in the night asking for Dain. Dain came and the messenger said that The Lord Sauron the Great, or so he said, wished to be friends. And he asked urgently concerning _hobbits,_ of what kind they were and where they dwelt. At this we were troubled, and gave no answer. And the messenger as said that if this hobbit was found, three of the Rings of Power, belonging to the Dwarf-Lords of old will be returned, and Moria shall belong to the dwarves forever. That was his ultimatum and then Dain delayed for time. Twice this messenger has come, and he says that he will come one more time for our answer before the end of the year. So I have been sent by Dain to warn Bilbo, and to ask of Elrond about this ring. For messengers have also been sent to King Brand in Dale and he is afraid. The Men of Rhun have started war at the southern borders, and the Enemy may move men to assail Dale and Erebor."

"You have done well, and you will receive your answers today. Now I turn the tale to Idril, who has news of Moria."replied Elrond.

So Idril began, "Balin and his party came to Arcadia within the first and second year and they were brought to me. I received them gladly and long were they entertained in my halls for I nor my elves have no quarrel with the dwarves unlike the other elves who still have a grudge after the sacking of Doriath and the treachery of Thranduil."

At that Legolas glared at Idril, because he still supported his father and king no matter what. But Idril waved it aside and continued.

"For we get along with all races except the Wild Men and Orcs, whom we hate above all others. And finally, Balin thanked us most kindly and requested to continue. I agreed, for we had become friends, and my folk clothed all of their party warmly and unsparingly, and we also provided provisions and weapons, for the road is dangerous. But I sought out Balin before he left, and I warned of the Balrog, who might be awoken for their purpose was mining and very loud is it. I urged him, even begged him to forsake his quest for even I fear the Balrog of Morgoth of shadow and flame and there will be repercussions if it were to be awoken for all Free People on Middle- Earth."

At that point a shadow appeared over Glorfindel face, and Idril glanced on him with pity and continued: " For there are few who have faced a Balrog, and there are fewer who did so and lived, for none could escape unscathed. For even Feanor with all of his anger and fire was slain by the terrible beasts, who abounded in great numbers in the First Age. Also, I sent an escort of many elves to guide and guard them until all was well. And after two months, the escort returned unscathed reporting all was well and baring many gifts from Balin. And so the trade began, every month I sent elves with provisions to Moria, for the crop of Arcadia is the most bountiful on Middle- Earth. And every time they returned, with many gifts and metals and precious jewels, and we forged weapons and objects worthy of Eregion and Celebrimbor, for I sensed that evil was returning. And we also upgraded the defenses and so Arcadia became a match for the realms of old such as Gondolin and Nargothrond. And for many months this continued and one month, when I sent my elves, they did not return. I was deeply troubled for the escort I sent were great in number, and they were all armed and very skillful. So we started to gather our forces and in order to investigate. And all was ready, and we were about to march in a week's time to Moria, when Elrond's missive came through. So I have suspended the campaign until this business with the Ring is done and when it is done we will investigate what happened to the elves and Balin. And so ends my tale of Moria."

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite...or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate...this one doom." said Elrond.

Then all listened while Elrond spoke of Sauron and the Rings of Power, and their forging in the Second Age of the world long ago. A part of this tale was known to some there, but none knew the full tale but Idril and Cirdan, and many eyes were turned to Elrond in fear and wonder as he told of the Elven-smiths of Eregion and their friendship with Moria, and their eagerness for knowledge, by which Sauron ensnared them. For it that time he was not yet evil to behold, and they received his aid and grew mighty in craft, whereas he learned all their secrets and betrayed them, and forged secretly in the Mountain of Fire the One Ring to be their master. But he was denied by Elrond and Gil-galad and his daughter, who were suspicious.

There Idril cut in and commented," I remember when he came to me, robed in all his glory, as he asked to be friends, but my father had warned me of this Annatar, and though he brought mighty gifts, I did not accept them for I feared that it would tie us to him and we would be in his debt."

Then Elrond continued, and spoke of Celebrimbor, who was aware of them and hid the Four Rings he had made, and there was war, and most of the land was laid waste, and the gate of Moria was shut. Then through all the years that followed, Elrond traced the Ring; but since that history was long ago, only Idril knew, and she took up the tale, from which she recounted from her own great books of lore. Of Numenor Elrond spoke, its glory and its fall, and the return of the King of Men to Middle- Earth out of the deeps of the Sea, borne upon the wings of storm. And Aragorn's eyes shone as the tale of the mighty Elendil and his two sons, Isildur and Anarion, and the kingdoms of Arnor and Gondor were established.

Thereupon Elrond paused a while and sighed. "I remember well the splendor of our banners he said. The flags and pennants of Mithlond, Greenwood, and Arcadia, along with Rivendell, beautiful and deadly and a great host we were. And flying highest, the flag of Gil-galad and Arnor, along with Gondor. It reminded me the glory of the Elder Days and the hosts of Beleriand, with so many great princes and captains. When the elves of old rode to battle, none could stop the powerful tide but Morgoth and his fiery Balrogs. And yet not so many, nor so fair, as when Thangorodrim was broken, and the elves deemed that evil was ended forever, and it was not so."

"You remember?" said Frodo, speaking his thoughts aloud in his astonishment. "But I thought," he stammered as Elrond turned his gaze upon him, "I thought the fall of Gil-galad was a long age ago."

"Bilbo has taught you well Frodo." said Idril.

"So it was indeed," answered Elrond gravely. "But my memory reaches back even to the Elder Days, but for Idril, here, even longer. We have seen three ages in the West of the world, and many defeats, and many fruitless victories.

"I was the herald of Gil-galad and marched beside him and Idril and their host. I was at the Battle of Dagorlad before the Black Gate of Mordor, where we had the mastery: for the trio of the Spear of Gil-galad, the Sword of Elendil and the Swords of Idril, Aeglos, Narsil, and Ringil and Silmegil, none could withstand. I saw the last combat on the slopes of Oroduin, where Gil-galad died and Elendil fell, and Idril, who fought Sauron alone after the two kings fell, for a day. For such she is called the Bladedancer and a true swordsmaster. But even she could not keep it up and before she was about to die, Isildur rushed in and cut the Ring from Sauron's hand with the broken sword of Narsil, and took it for his own. But it betrayed him, to his death and so it is called Isildur's Bane. And so the victory was fruitless,though we had won in battle, many had fallen as it was not destroyed and never again shall a force come together which is as great as the Last Alliance. Many songs and tales were sung of that, and still are being sung to this day."

And with that, everyone looked at Idril with awe and wonder, and especially the Prince of Mirkwood, whose blue eyes shone with light. Boromir also, who looked even more embarrassed of calling the Bladedancer "a simpering maid." But Idril looked down, embarrassed, smiling slightly but everyone saw the two tears from Idril's eyes drop onto the carved stone.

Boromir broke in, "So that is what happened to the Ring! None in Gondor know that tale, for it has been long forgotten."

Elrond then continued and spoke of the lessening of the blood of Numenor and Gondor, and the beginning of the reign of the stewards. But Boromir cut in when he finished once more and spoke his tale of the fall of Ithilien and the Witch King- of Angmar.

Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay...by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! I have traveled many dangerous leagues to Elrond to seek council. A dream came to me and my brother. In that dream the eastern sky grew dark and there was a growing thunder, but in the West a pale light, and I heard a voice crying:

_Seek for the Banes of Sauron and the Sword that was broken:_

_In Imladris it dwells;_

_There shall be counsels taken _

_Stronger than Morgul-spells_

_There shall be shown a token_

_That Doom is near at hand_

_For Isildur's Bane shall waken _

_And the Halfing forth shall stand._

"We could not understand it and neither could our father, but he told me to go to Imladris, where Elrond the Halfeven dwelt, second greatest of lore-masters."

"Second greatest?" asked Frodo. "Then who is the greatest lore-master."

"That would appear to be me, Frodo for I am older than he," said Idril, "though I disagree. Master Elrond here, I believe is the wisest among us all."

Idril unsheathed her two swords and put them on the stone. "Here are the Banes of Sauron, Ringil and Silmegil. Three times I smote Sauron on his foot with Ringil and I smote his foot off with Silmegil. several fingers were cut off also by these two swords but I missed the Ring. Ringil was also the of sword of High King Fingolfin who smote Morgoth seven times and sliced his foot off in a duel long ago.

Again the Council members looked at Idril with awe and wonderment until the silence was broken once more.

Then Strider stood up and said, "And here in the house of Elrond more shall be made clear to you." He drew his sword and cast it onto the stone, and the blade was in two pieces. "Here is the Sword that was Broken!" he said.

Boromir sneered and asked "And why does a ranger bear the sword of Elendil?!"

Legolas then stood up furiously and said "This is no mere ranger! He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance.

"_This_ is Isildur's heir? Asked Boromir, suprised.

"The rangers are the last Numenoreans of the North, Boromir." said Idril.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor!" Legolas reminded him.

"Sit down, Legolas" said Aragorn, trying to calm things down.

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo!" said Gandalf solemnly." "The time has come."

Frodo stood up reluctantly and hesitantly as all eyes turned to him. Idril gave him a small nod and Frodo placed the One Ring onto the stone, trembling.

"Behold Isildur's bane and the doom of men!" cried Elrond.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED IN "The Council of Elrond Part 2: One does not simply walk into Mordor."**

**PLEASE COMMENT, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!**

**IN YOUR COMMENTS, PLEASE GIVE SUGGESTIONSON STORY PLOT, CHARACTERS AND HOW IT IS SO FAR**

**THIS WAS MY FAVORITE AND LONGEST PART SO FAR!**

**THANK YOU!**


	5. AN

**Author Note**

Sorry for not updating in a while

Next chapter will come by Friday Night

Thanks and Bye!


	6. Chapter 6: One Does not Simply

Here it is!

Thanks to **BrownEyedGirl87 and ****ro781727 **for reviewing

Also I thank my awesome 11 favoriters and 12 followers

Almost to 1,000 Views! Spread the word!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not only any of the LOTR universe except characters created by me**

**Smeagol**: My PRECCCCIOUSSSS!

**Me**: that's the idea, Smeagol

**Smeagol**: Master is our friend!

**Gollum: You don't have any friends. Nobody likes you! We wants…. The PRECIOUSS! Bagginses stole it from uss. We wants the booksess too!**

**Smeagol**: For MEEEEEE!

**Gollum**: FOR US!

**Smeagol**: Yes, we meant for us

**Me**: No Gollum, the book is mine! MY Precious! Not yours

**Smeagol and Gollum**: Ahhhh….

* * *

Chapter 5 - The Council of Elrond Part 2: One does not simply walk into Mordor!

* * *

_Previously_

"_Bring forth the Ring, Frodo!" said Gandalf solemnly." "The time has come."_

_Frodo stood up reluctantly and hesitantly as all eyes turned to him. Idril gave him a small nod and Frodo placed the One Ring onto the stone, trembling._

"_Behold Isildur's bane and the doom of men!" cried Elrond._

* * *

Boromir stood up, shocked. "So it is true!"

Legolas murmured, "Sauron's Ring! The ring of power!"

Gimli grimly spoke. "The doom of man!"

Boromir quickly turned around and gazed upon Gimli, outraged.

"It is a gift...a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay...by the

blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the

enemy...let us use it against him!"

There was silence as the other members looked on Boromir with disbelief and suspicion.

Aragorn spoke up and said, "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone...it has no other master."

"And what would you, who bear the shards of Narsil and claim to be heir of Isildur, have us do? Where have you been when Gondor needed valiant men? Where were you when Osgiliath was recaptured and the people of Gondor fought and died for Middle- Earth?"

At that Bilbo stood up indignantly and recited:

_All that is gold does not glitter,_

_Not all those who wander are lost;_

_The old that is strong does not wither,_

_Deep roots are not reached by the frost._

_From the ashes a fire shall be woken,_

_A light from the shadows shall spring;_

_Renewed shall be blade that was broken,_

_The crownless again shall be king._

Then Aragorn stood up, all of his calmness gone, with his eyes smoldering and blazing. "Again I repeat to you, Boromir, do not guess of things you do not know! I have borne many loads and have fought for Gondor before and I will do it again before all of this is over. For I have gone by many names, one, Thorongil, and I aided Rohan and captured Umbar, the haven of old for the Men of the West!"

Boromir looked down, stubbornly but gave up and sat down, saying an apology to the Heir.

"Aragorn is right," said Gandalf, "we cannot use it."

"You have only one choice then… the ring must be destroyed." Said Elrond.

With that, Gimli screamed a Dwarven battle cry and rushed manically at the pedestal, as the council jumped up in surprise. With his axe held high,in a head on charge, the Dwarf leapt in the air and smashed the Ring into a million pieces…. Or he tried to. Instead, the axe shattered with a crack as Gimli is thrown backwards. A fiery eye seems to leap out in Frodo's mind. Gimli stared in disbelief at the ring, unharmed. However he looked down on his beloved axe, saddened.

"My axe, my axe!" Gimli wept.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we her possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom… only there can it be unmade." Said Elrond.

A shadow passed over Idril's face as she remembered the slopes of the terrible, fiery mountain.

"It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

The council once again fell into silence as its members pondered the risks. Idril knew that she could not carry it, for the Ring in her possession would be almost worse than if it were on the Dark Lord's finger.

Boromir shook his head and said, "One does not simply walk into Mordor."

Idril almost snorted, but with a glance from her nephew, (Lord Elrond, explanation of family trees at the bottom) she quickly recovered and scoffed.

"No, one does not simply walk into Mordor, one fights their way into Mordor. The Black Gate is guarded by monstrous trolls and vicious orcs. It is a barren wasteland, with the scatterings of fire and ruin everywhere. But I have walked the paths of Mordor thrice, and there are secret passages and ways one can get through, but not without danger."

Legolas stood up and stated,

"The Ring must be destroyed, for all of our sakes!"

Gimli,though he was still mourning over his shattered axe, was never one to be bested, as he gruffly shouted "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?"

With a shared glance, Elrond and Idril face-palmed, groaning at the never changing stubbornness of dwarves.

Boromir then leapt to his feet and argued,"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

Gimli again joined in and leapt up, "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf! Never trust an Elf!"

And with that, the whole Council besides, Elrond, Aragorn, Idril and Frodo, join in the chaos and begin wincing. Idril noticed Frodo shutting his eyes tight and gripping his chair. She gave him a questioning gaze, before turning aside for a while.

Just before blows began to fly, Gandalf strode forward and chanted:

_**Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum ishi krimpatul!**_

The sky darkened and all fell into silence and shock, as the elves groaned. Frodo, however, gripped the arms of his chair, shutting his eyes tight, while Idril moaned in pain and terror, as she slipped out of her seat, visibly shaking.

When Gandalf finally stopped, Lord Elrond glared at him and said,

"Never before has that foul tongue been spoken in this place!"

However, the Council turned their attention to Idril, still on the floor. Legolas jumped up and guided her back to her chair, as Gandalf sent Idril an apologetic look, conveying his apology. Idril looked up and nodded and Gandalf, before thanking Legolas and bidding Lord Elrond to go on.

But soon after, the arguing broke out as the Council continued bickering loudly, until a small voice broke through.

" I will take it… I will take the Ring to Mordor." After everyone was silent, Frodo continued quietly, " Though… I do not know the way."

Gandalf rose to his feet, proud of his dear hobbit and said, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Idril having already made up her mind was the next to stand up, saying, "You have my swords, knowledge and skills, Frodo, on this quest to save our beloved Middle-Earth."

Then came Aragorn, striding to Frodo's side, "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," said Legolas.

"AND MY AXE, stated Gimli, before remembering his broken one. "Well, my new axe, that is, when I get one!"

Boromir gazed upon them for stepping forth and pledging his allegiance.

"Here," said Sam, "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"

"No. Indeed… it is hardly possible to separate you… even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," said Lord Elrond, with his famously raised eyebrow.

Then Merry and Pippin jump up too!

"Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest…thing…" said Pippin.

"Well that rules you out, Pip."

Idril smiled as Lord Elrond, looks on thoughtfully before Lord Elrond's speaks again.

"Very well then. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring. Ten companions and walkers, to battle against the Nine of the Dark Lord."

Pippin then pipes up, "Great. Where are going?" The rest of the Fellowship groan and smile before Idril's pearling laugh springs out and rings through the trees. Legolas quickly glances at her, amazed with the beauty of her laugh, mesmerized and frozen in that beautiful moment.

* * *

Idril's Family tree( I made one but it is not appearing)

Fingolfin Turgon Idril(original) Earendil Elrond Arwen,Elrohir and Elladan

Fingolgin Fingon Gil-galad Idril Calaereth

Idril is of the House of Fingolfin, the famous house of Noldorian elves

Idril is the Aunt of Elrond as you see.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE AND FOLLOW THIS STORY**

**REVIEW ABOUT PLOT,IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS**

**THANKS AND SEE YOU SOON IN CHAPTER 6**


	7. AN 2

**A/N**

In celebration of over **1,500 VIEWS ** either 2 chapters or 1 really long chapter will be out by Saturday! The longest chapter has been 2,774 words.(Chapter 4) I'm talking 4,000-6,000 WORDS in total or for the long chapter!

Please rate the story more and review! If we get to 20 reviews within the next 5-10 chapters, a especially long flashback chapter will be posted! Thanks guys, and keep on reviewing!

Bye!


	8. Important!

As I have gotten various complaints over this story, concerning plot, the character name and Idril being a "mary-sue" I have decided to revise the story completely. Idril's name and beginning will be changed along with a lot of other things. The new and really long chapter may come out today or it may not. It depends.

Thanks to Elrond's Circlet, who convinced me that this needs to be done. In response to them, I would also like to point out a few things. Firstly, I don't believe that Idril is a Mary-sue. She isn't perfect, and the story was just beginning. If she was a mary-sue, she wouldn't have been injured at all. In this next chapter, I planned to expand on her past and display some flaws. Don't be so quick to judge next time. I admit that you are right about the name and the AU stuff. However, this is not plagiarism, as I believe I put in a disclaimer and many other fanfictions use lines from the book and movie. I had wanted to make this Fanfiction more detailed, more like the book than the movie. I don't believe that I have vamped up her good qualities at all, sure she's good but she's not that good. I made Boromir like that for reasons of my own, but i planned to have him apologize it what would have been the next chapter, and they would've become better friends over the course of the journey. Boromir isn't going to be a "sexist pig" or so you say. Also, Idril is only friends with Lindir, and she does not faint romantically into his arms. However, I repeat, this is NOT a Mary-sue story. I am not going to make Idril a random elf just because some reviewer thinks that I should. She will remain the daughter of Gil-galad. Just because the books don't have Gil-galad with any children doesn't mean that I can't. This is Fanfiction, not the exact same thing as the real books.

I'll stop ranting there and I advise you all to look at Elrond's Circlet's review and comment on what you think about what they said. Also, a poll will be going up shortly on what I should do with this story.

**Update:** I have revised the story slightly, and have made Idril's battle more realistic. I have also made Boromir more apologetic in general. However, I need a good name I don't want to do my self if possible. Please give good elvish names and their meanings and suggestions in your comments. For the mean time, I will stick with Idril. If I get enough, I put up a poll for you guys to vote in. The new chapter is in the works and I may be able to get it out late tonight.


	9. AN 3

Sorry guys, I can only update this story on Friday, Saturday or Sunday, unless I say so otherwise. The next chapter will come out before the end of the week! 


	10. Chapter 6: The Quest Begins Part 1

I know that I haven't really updated for a month. Sorry, I keep reading Fanfiction myself and get distracted from the writing of this. I will hopefully begin another LOTR book/series anywhere within this month to April. But I will keep you updated, the writing of it will begin after I'm finished with this chapter and it is released.

Thanks to **BrownEyedGirl87, Elvesareawesome and Elrond's Circlet for reviewing**

This story now almost has 3,000 views! Thanks guys and keep reviewing

Also, check out my one-shot story on Gandalf vs. Nazgul, called The First Battle on Amon S_û_l. You can find it on my profile and please tell me if you want more of these one-shots of LOTR. Tell me how it was! Also, give suggestions for them! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR lines and universe besides Idril, Arcadia and all of the made-up character. The LOTR movies and books belong to Peter Jackson and Tolkien.

Here it is now the 3,000- 6,000 Word Chapter which will arrive in two parts!-Sorry about that!

* * *

Chapter 6 – The Quest Begins

The Council of Elrond had ended. It was decided, 9 companions would follow the Ringbearer as far as they dared, the final destination being the fiery chasms of Mount Doom. It would be perilous and the chance of success was low. But these brave souls dared to try and save Middle-Earth and destroy the One Ring.

All of the council members headed off to their separate places to prepare and ponder. Idril headed back to her quarters, after some murmured goodbyes and greetings. She sat on the silken sheets of the impossibly soft bed with the light drapes of the windows flowing.

"What do you think?" she asked to Rocuron, who she stroked in her lap. The small fox, yipped as he said, "_This quest seems dangerous, but it must be done or Middle-Earth will fall. There seem to be no other options. But, Mithrandir will be there and Aragorn and other valiant people, so all should be fine, especially since you are going as well."_

Idril sighed as she agreed, before retreating into herself, pondering of the history of the Ring, from the making of it, to the terrors of Angmar and the Last Alliance, and tears ran down her face as she forced up the buried memories of that terrible time. Then she moved on, to the Third Age, recalling the reemergence of evil in Dol Guldur and the Necromancer which turned out to be the Dark Lord Sauron. By the time she stirred herself, it was almost midday, and the pale sky all around was a beautiful sight. Then, a knock came on the door, and as she said, "Come in," Boromir stepped in murmuring, "My lady." Idril rose surprised and greeted him and then said,

"What brings you here, Boromir, do you need anything?"

Boromir replied, "I wish to apologize for the remarks I made earlier at the Council. I was ignorant and I had no right to say what I did."

Idril smiled broadly and replied, saying, "It's quite all right, Boromir. I often lose my temper and I also apologize for my response to you. Now, tell me how Gondor and the White City are. I have not seen it in a long time…" she mused.

Boromir started eagerly and he told of how the White City's Flags still wave proudly in defiance of Mordor. He then spoke of his father Denethor's stewardship.

"But lately," he said, "things have not been going as well. The City is still strong but Mordor is stronger yet and most of the old valour and blood of Numenor seems lost. But Gondor can still stand, but the White Tree has not bloomed in hundreds of years. The Tree is now withered and old, but it still stands proudly and the legendary Swan Knights still guard it."

Idril pondered on that and said, "The threat from Mordor grows stronger each day. All of the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth must unite if we are to have any chance. Fires from Mount Doom have been spotted as Sauron prepares his evil forces for the last battle. Gondor will be the vanguard, but I fear that all lands will be at war soon."

The two talked for about an hour more before Boromir excused himself, saying,

"I must leave now, for I have my things to pack."

"Well then, goodbye Boromir, and do not fear for your city."

Boromir strode out to pack and Idril also soon walked out of her chambers, seeking a certain hobbit. She had just reached the balcony overlooking the calm waterfall when she saw Frodo, stroking something inside his pocket.

"Ah, Frodo, just the hobbit I was looking for," said Idril.

**Idril's POV**

Frodo had a heavy load upon him and it was starting to show. His bright blue eyes seemed almost dulled and he had bags under his eyes. I knelt down to his height and asked him how he was.

He replied, "Its influence is small here but I fear that it will creep its way into my heart soon. Will it ever be over? Will I ever rid myself of it? I feel so alone."

I replied, "Frodo, to be a Ringbearer is to be alone. You hold in your palm a terrible power, strong enough to topple mountains and cities, but cunning enough to slip its way into the hearts of men. You must be on your guard, Frodo Baggins, for this will the hardest thing you ever have, are and will do. In the end, you must save yourself, and to do so you will face a choice. In the fiery Mount Doom, you will either cast it into the fiery chasms and destroy it, or take it for yourself and so decide the doom of all. Do not be tempted by what the Ring whispers in your ear, all the promises and guarantees are false. Listen to your heart. But most importantly, Frodo, you are not alone. There will be ten of us with you, to protect and guide you, even if it means death. You can come to me at any time, Frodo, for I know some how you feel. I have lost many of my friends and family to the Ring of Power. And there is also this…"

"What?" Frodo demanded.

"This…" I said, bringing my left hand forward.

**Back to 3****rd**** Person POV**

Idril looked secretly left and right and then brought Frodo closer. The hobbit peered closer and saw something green, almost emerald twinkling on her finger.

"Is that what I think it is," questioned Frodo.

"Yes, Frodo, this is Márya, the Ring of Earth. This ring was made in secret and I can attempt to aid you with it, but it must remain secret from the Enemy. Do you remember that poem about the Rings Bilbo taught you,

"_**Three **__Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,  
Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,  
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne,  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie,  
One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them,  
One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie."_

"Well, Frodo, there are four Elven rings untainted by the Enemy. But I cannot nor will not say anymore,' finished Idril.

"But know this, Frodo Baggins; you are not alone in your struggle. For there are realms and places that are presently hidden, which will become seen. For the time for secrecy is lost, for the Free Peoples now ride to war and for freedom."

There we go! Sorry that this was so short but I thought how I got it was a good stopping point! The title is a bit deceiving but the next part will arrive soon. More about Márya will come in latter chapters, about its forging and abilities.

* * *

Please favorite, follow, comment and review! Could we get to 17 reviews for this chapter? Please do so, because your comments help and encourage me. Sorry for this being late and please don't bash me too much in the comments.


End file.
